The Gardenton Waltz
by thexchromosomee
Summary: Rose Wealsey is going to a ball. And she's determined not to enjoy herself.


Rose Weasley is nervous. She stares at herself in the mirror, pulling at her dress, trying to make it sit straight, running her hands over her face, trying to cover up the red splotches there, and pinning back her hair, trying to make it less wild.

In vain.

She is decided. She's going downstairs to tell her mum she isn't doing this.

With her hand on the door handle she pauses. She can already feel the disappointed look on her mother's face, boring into her soul until she caves under the pressure. Alright. She'll go, but she won't enjoy herself.

Snatching up her shoes she takes to the stairs, running down several flights to enter the living room where her family is gathered.

'Oh Rosie,' Lily coos, running her fingers along the silky fabric of her pale pink dress. 'You look darling – and the pink doesn't wash you out at all.'

'And what a daring cut,' Victoire says, placing her hand on the large expanse of back shown. 'Better throw on a coat or Uncle Ron won't let you out of the house.'

Rose grins and slips on her jacket. 'Thanks.'

Her father is sitting on the sofa with her uncle Harry. 'Wouldn't you rather watch the Cannons game?'

'Doesn't matter,' James says, worming his way between the two older men. 'The Wasps are going to win the season.'

'I might be back in time for the end.' She leans over and kisses her father's forehead. 'Remember all of the amazing plays so that you and Uncle Harry can re-enact them for me later.

'They're better when Fincey and Thermon do them. Are you sure you want to go?'

'Mum wants company at the ball and, as you refuse to join her, I'm going in your stead.'

'She always ditches me to talk to her best friend, _Astoria Malfoy_. You know how I dislike that family.' Ron grumbles. 'Be prepared to stand around on the sidelines and drink. Actually, don't drink, and don't dance with anyone.'

'Ronald!' Hermione scolds as she enters the room dressed in dark blue. 'Rose is an independent young woman and can do as she likes. Don't stay up too late watching the game – you and Harry have an early case with your squad and if you miss it because _Fincey couldn't catch the goddamn snitch_, you're sleeping on the sofa.' She kisses him swiftly

'Don't get too cosy with that Malfoy!' He calls after her as she moves to collect her coat.

It's true, Hermione Weasley and Astoria Malfoy are close knit friends. Rose doesn't know the exact reason for her father's dislike of the Malfoy's, but her mother had gotten over it when Astoria had signed onto her petition to help the house elves of Britain. With Astoria in politics and Hermione in magical creature's rights, they are an unstoppable force.

Draco Malfoy is a strong and silent type of husband who stands by his wife. Her liking of the Weasley's, drew him in and to gain their acquaintanceship he sponsored the Holyhead Harpies during Ginny Weasley's time on the team. Though not as close with the family as his wife, he speaks to them with civility.

A reputable name in society, Astoria Malfoy likes to host many events throughout the year. The one they are attending tonight is hosted at the Malfoy home, Gardenton Hall, an end of the summer celebration.

'She's a nice lady, Ron.'

'You only say that because she signed your spew thing.'

'S.P.E.W.' Hermione says, throwing her bag down on his gut and making him cough. She turns the knob on the wizbox and it blares to life with the pre-match announcements. 'We won't be out too late.'

She goes to stand near Rose. 'Ready to go?'

'Yes mum.'

They leave the Burrow and move down the walk to the apparition point.

'Thank you for coming Rose. I know that your father doesn't enjoy these events and I'd like you to get out more. Your department head will be there. He's been raving for the past few days about a new project he's proposing. Perhaps you can get talking with him about it.'

'I'm not sure how long I'll stay, mum.' Rose sighs.

'You are your father's daughter.' Hermione says. 'You don't think that you'll enjoy yourself?'

'We'll see.'

* * *

Rose drifts into the large ballroom, eyes widening even more at the sight of it – if that's even possible. The walk up the drive from the apparation point has solicited enough gasps from her that she's feeling rather lightheaded. Gardenton Hall really is a most impressive home, fit for royalty. Then again, Astoria Malfoy really is regarded as royalty in wizard Britain. The right hand woman to the minister, she has solutions to any problems that arise, and always looks mighty fine doing so.

That's due to her husband's massive fortune, but only a small fraction of the money stays within the Malfoy family. Astoria is always giving away to charities and throwing such lavish events that it is any wonder they have any galleons left to spend.

Rose shuffles through the crowd trying to keep an eye on her mother's bushy brown head, in vain. Hermione is lost after just a moment of being at in the room. Rose steps off to the side, smiling slightly at the expensive dresses and suits milling about, wringing her hands nervously. She should better have stayed home and watched the Cannons game on the wizbox with her father, he's much more her speed. Her mother is the one always attending functions while the family does as they like. She's silly to have assumed, now that she was graduated and employed at the ministry, that she might fit in with this crowd.

She reaches down and gathers the skirt of her dress in one hand, determined to find her mother and then take her leave. Rose barrels through the clusters of people, muttering words of apology at their dirty looks, then suddenly runs into the back of Hermione's dress, bumping into her so suddenly that she spins on her daughter.

'Rosie!' She brightens, realising who she is. 'I thought I had lost you. No matter, come, I want to introduce you to Astoria.'

Hermione steps aside to reveal a truly beautiful woman of blonde hair and porcelain skin. Her dress is dark with a plunging neckline and jewels dotting the fabric like stars, which match her diamond choker. Everyone knows that Draco Malfoy dotes upon his wife most _expensively._

'Miss Rose Weasley.' She smiles genuinely. 'I haven't seen you since your graduation alongside my son – you were so beautiful then, and I daresay a few years have only improved upon your features.'

Rose blushes and thanks her appreciatively.

'From what your mother tells me, you're working with the ministry now, correct? Do you have a stuffy old dodger as a boss?' The other woman leans in close, conspiratorially whispering: 'My first five years were horrible; you would not believe the men I've had to work with. Well, I'm glad you're entering the field. We can always use bright, young things around the office. If you ever want to enter politics come talk to me.'

She takes a drink from the waiter standing near her and passes it to Rose, who can't help but stare. Astoria Malfoy is not as she imagined.

'I have some things to discuss with your mother about our newest legislation, but my son is around here somewhere and I'm sure he'd love your company. He hates my balls because he thinks that I don't invite enough young people.' Her dark eyes twinkle as she laughs. 'I last saw him heading over to the bar. If you want to have your ear talked off about Africa I'd advise you head in that direction. He's always looking for fresh victims. His father and I refuse to listen to him anymore.'

Rose nods once, twice, then turns away. She makes it five steps from them before realising that she had sought out her mother to tell her she was headed home. Looking back at where they had been standing, she sees only a large woman with an even larger ball gown and decides to leave be. Perhaps she'll stumble into the arms of some handsome young man and he'll swoop her off to the dance floor, stealing her evening and her heart.

Her cousin Lily would just love that.

Rose wanders here and there, sipping the drink in her hand until it's run dry. She moves then to the bar which is crowded with people laughing and intoxicating. She places her glass on the counter and the waiter takes it to be filled. She stands there tapping her fingers on the wooden table, watching the couples on the floor twirl along with a waltz. Every desire to dance is lost when she realises that she doesn't know how to waltz and would not be able to stand up with a partner should someone ask her.

'Bugger.' She grumbles under her breath, earning an estranged look from her neighbour, before turning to accept her drink.

When she turns back around she discovers that her view of the dancers is blocked out. She doesn't mind though, cheeks flushing. She'd much rather be looking at him than the swaying people.

'Rose Weasley.' He says, hands withdrawing from his pocket to capture her free one, bringing it briefly to his lips. 'I'd offer to get you a drink, but it seems you've handled that yourself.' With limited space around them, he leans even closer to tap on the bar top. 'A scotch, please.'

'Malfoy.' She says, trying not to sound too excited to see him.

'Surnames, Weasley? It's been a while since you've chastised me about something. Brings up good memories.'

_'Scorpius._' She emphasises, rolling her eyes. 'I wouldn't have had to reprimand you if you hadn't gotten into trouble so often. It's nice to see you again. You've been in Africa, I've heard?'

'Read the spread in the Prophet, have you?' He laughs. 'Got back last week. Mum and dad refuse to listen to my stories of talismans and magical rituals any longer. I'd offer to tell you some, but I've promised them that for tonight I'll be a gentleman. I think that woman over there might faint if I illustrated the grueling circumstances of my dig. The hot sun beating down, dirt smeared everywhere, sweat running down my shirtless chest – these posh folk would take me for a savage.' He reaches around Rose for his scotch.

_Take me._

She thinks _she _might faint.

'Though I've promised to keep silent about my trip for this evening, I can talk about other things. Would you join me?' He cocks his head towards a great archway leading into another room meant for mingling and sitting.

Rose nods and trails after him, trying to stop the red from running to her cheeks as she admires his behind.

She can't remember the last time she'd seen him. The Burrow last summer? He was staying with the Potters. That was more than a year ago. He's changed. He is much tanner, much fitter.

_Thank you, Africa._

She can't tell where she stands with him. They are more than acquaintances, less than friends. Study partners in school, prefects together, and he's close with her cousin, Albus Potter.

She can't decide if it's indecent for her to flirt with him or not.

Scorpius stops at the first table he finds, offering her a seat before taking his own. It's in the perfect spot. From her vantage point she can see the dancers while still being able to watch him out of the corner of her eye. He's watching her too.

'So how's life treating you?' He asks.

'Incredibly. I started an internship with the Department of Magical Law and things have kind of snowballed from there. I'm the new rep for relations between our department and the aurors. I get to meet with Albus every week. He's finished his auror training, you know.' She sips her drink.

'I did not. You know how bad Al is about owling. I sent him a few letters now and then but he only replied once. Not that I mind. He's more interested in hexing people than understanding the ways of magic.' Scorpius chuckles, a deep sound in his chest.

'He did tease us about taking Ancient Runes for an entire year. That boy really is daft.'

'Perhaps I should have been owling you.' He says, watching her over his glass. She turns to look at him. 'I think you would have been interested what I found.'

'I am.'

'I'll have to show you some time.' He nods slowly. 'I'll be by for Weasley brunch this weekend. I'll bring something for show and tell.'

'That'll be nice. James has been showing and telling us all about his Wasps robes for the past year.'

'He made the team then? Good on him. We didn't get much quidditch news down south. And what has changed with all of your other cousins?'

'Where to begin...' Rose laughs, looking up at the vaulted ceiling. 'Victoire and Teddy are engaged. The wedding is set for the spring, hopefully you'll be sticking around – it's bound to be an outrageous affair, even more crazy and lavish than your mum's events. Dom is off in Paris with her parents, she's running a bookstore and designing on the side. Fred and Roxanne are both graduated and helping uncle George run the joke shop. They're branching out and working with the aurors on some top secret equipment. And everyone else is still at Hogwarts.'

'I'll be pretend to be decently surprised when they announce their achievements at brunch.' Scorpius sets his chair back on two legs and takes long drink around his smile.

'After the fifth or sixth time you have my permission to hex them. Teddy's told me about twelve times that they're getting married – and I was there when he proposed!'

Scorpius snorts, leaning forwards suddenly and letting the legs of his chair crash back on the floor rather ungracefully. 'Oh Teddy. I'd be excited too if I was marrying a veela.'

'She's only one sixteenth veela, that's hardly something to rave about.' Rose purses her lips and looks away. She hardly compares to her gorgeous cousin.

'I think you're beautiful too, Rose.' He's sitting back in his chair again when she looks over, eyes on his scotch. 'And a whole lot less scary when you're angry. I think I'd shit my pants if Victoire ever turned on me. I don't know how Teddy manages. Has he thought about what she'll be like when she's pregnant?'

'I suppose not.' Rose is still trying to get over what he'd first said. She presses her hand to her chest and breathes normally. 'She'll be a right beast.'

He's about to reply when suddenly his mother appears out of the crowd, waving and calling his name.

'Oh, Scorpius,' She stops at their table, kissing her sons cheek when he stands to greet her. 'I see our young Miss Weasley did end up finding you. And have you bored her to death with your African adventure?'

'Of course not mother – I've hardly even broached the subject.'

'It's true.' Rose backs him up when his mother sends a shocked look her way.

'No matter – I haven't seen you up dancing yet Miss Weasley. Have no handsome young men attracted your attention?' Astoria sits, looking around at the people dancing.

'I fear mother, there are not enough handsome young men to please Rose. In fact, the only person here her age may very well be me. And I'm not sure if I've caught her eye – you seem to think that every time I open my mouth I spew forth that which puts people to sleep.' Scorpius says jokingly.

'And have you asked her to dance yet?'

'I have no inclination to dance myself, so no.'

'Not even when your partner is so desirable?'

Scorpius opens his mouth, then closes it, trying to find something witty to say in reply.

'It doesn't matter to me.' Rose interjects. 'I fear, I don't dance quite as well as everyone on the floor. I don't even know how to waltz.'

'Oh, but dancing isn't about being talented – just have fun! And Scorpius is such a wonderful instructor. Go on now, son.' Astoria gives him a shove on the shoulder towards Rose.

She fancies she sees a light blush on his cheeks when he looks at her, but it could have been a trick of the light.

He stands and straightens his tie. 'Rose Weasley. Would you do me the honour of a dance?'

Astoria nods quickly when Rose turns to her. 'Go on, I'll keep your table.'

'I'd love to.' She accepts his outstretched hand and he pulls her up, arm wrapping around her waist so that his fingers touch the small of her back. She shakes and tries not to let him see his effect.

He gently pushes her through the stationary people to the edge of the dance floor, then takes her hand and spins her quickly into his arms.

'Oh,' She gasps, not quite sure where to put her hands. 'I really don't know how to waltz, Scorpius.'

'That's alright, just follow me.' He laces his fingers through hers and draws her close by wrapping his arm around her waist. Her free hand finds his shoulder.

Rose immediately regrets her choice of dress. The gaping back of her dress shows skin and his fingers are burning holes though her.

Scorpius pulls her this way and that and she does her best not to trip over her feet. It really isn't anything that fancy, she decides, just spinning and swaying. As long and he's leading she doesn't really have to do much, just follow him.

'I don't think that your Africa stories would bore me.' She tells him after they settle into a rhythm.

'Mother just likes to joke. She's a real laugh.'

'I would like to hear them sometime, and see your artifacts.'

'Even the stories about how my biceps ripple with manly strength as I dig deep in the red African dirt to unearth the amazing magical history buried there?' He whispers in her ear, a lazy drawl lacing his words.

'I'll listen to whatever you want to tell me.' Rose whispers back, turning her face slightly so that her nose brushes his cheek. She wishes that he would blush scarlet like her, just so that she could see plainly his feelings.

He chuckles. 'I'll have to think of something good then, something that will curl your toes just by thinking about it.' He's tracing circles on her back and she's sure he knows very well the effect he has now. She's pressed flush against him and her skin is on fire.

One song turns into two, and two into three.

Finally Scorpius pulls them out of the dancing crowd and back towards the tables, where his mother is waiting with her sparkling eyes.

'My, you two were gone for a long time. I thought that you had no inclination to dance?'

'Why not, when my partner is so desirable?' Scorpius replies smoothly and Astoria laughs.

Rose blushes heavily, reaching for her drink, which she finds to be nearly empty.

'I'll get you another, Rose.' Scorpius plucks it deftly from her hand and disappears before she can object. Really, it's not like alcohol is the thing her red cheeks need right now.

'And have you enjoyed your first Gardenton Ball?' Astoria asks. 'I hope that the one young man in attendance suits your fancy. I really will have to start inviting more young people if you plan on coming. I can't have Scorpius getting too far ahead of the other boys of your acquaintance. It'll give him an ego.'

'It's fine, Mrs. Malfoy.' Rose rushes to assure her. She doesn't want to appear ungrateful. 'I don't think I've ever had this much fun in my life. And Scorpius really is quite charming; he seems to have grown out of silly pranks with my cousin.'

'So it would seem – but don't trust him too much. I haven't seen young Mr Potter around yet, but there's no doubt they'll have something cooked up for the next Weasley brunch. Will you be attending?'

'Yes, of course.'

'I'll have to send something along with him as thanks for putting up with his antics. I can already tell that there is going to be a welcome home surprise.' Astoria shakes her head, smiling up at her son who has reappeared with their drinks. She stands. 'I've still got plenty of people to see and I've promised your father a song. I should be going. Rose, I think that your mother was heading home soon, but you're welcome to use our floo should you choose to stay longer. Scorpius will give you a hand, won't you dear?'

Scorpius rolls his eyes and nods as he passes Rose her drink.

'I should be going.' She says, standing as well. 'I don't want my parents to stay up late waiting for me.'

'You're at home?' He asks. 'I thought that you'd rented a flat.'

'We're all at the Burrow for the summer holidays. It's crowded as hell, but they're family.'

'Come on, I'll help you find your mother.' He offers her his hand. It's justifiable, what with all of the people in the room. She'd get lost otherwise.

And it's just nice to touch him.

Scorpius pulls her out of the room and skirts the edge of the dance floor before leading her up a marvelous marble staircase to rival the one at Hogwarts. He draws her up beside him halfway up and looks out over the crowds, scanning for her mother's head.

'I'm glad you came tonight.' He says, still looking. 'These events are much less stuffy when I have someone to talk to.'

'I had a wonderful time.' Rose glances up at him from through her lashes. 'I'll have to come to the next one. Your mother promises more people our age.'

'You suit me just fine. As long as I have someone to talk to there's a fifty percent chance that I won't do something disagreeable, such as let off an explosion of whiz-bangs on the dance floor.' He grins.

Rose glares at him. 'You wouldn't.'

'No.' He nods, turning towards her and leaning close to her ear. 'Because you're here to distract me. You've saved the Gardenton Ball.'

'There's my mum.' Rose breathes in sharply, catching sight of her waving mother. Scorpius pulls away and leads her down the stairs to meet Hermione.

'Rosie – oh, and Scorpius!' The older woman meets them at the bottom step. 'I was about to head home. I don't want Ron to stay up too late watching his Cannons game. He and you Uncle have an early start tomorrow.'

'I'll come with you.' Rose says, stepping down to join her. 'Lily wants to go into London to get her school books and I told her I'd go with her.'

'I'll go fetch our jackets.' Hermione nods down a hall to their right. 'It was nice seeing you, Scorpius.'

'You too, Mrs Weasley.' He replies most charmingly. 'And Miss Weasley. I'll be sure to bring something by the Weasley brunch to show you.'

'Thank you.' She flushes and lets him kiss the back of her hand for the second time that night. 'I'll see you around then.'

He laughs at her informal goodbye. 'See you, Rose.'

She leaves him standing at the foot of the stairs. She can't help but look back at him before taking her mother's waiting hand. He's leaning up against the banister, blonde hair styled just so and suit hanging off him in a way that makes it look like it was made for him. It probably was.

He blows her a sarcastic kiss, then pushes off the banister to join his mother who is waving enthusiastically.

'Did you have a good time?' Hermione asks. 'Scorpius certainly is a handsome young man. Is he coming for brunch?'

'I had a wonderful time. And yes, he's coming.'

'And you thought that you wouldn't enjoy yourself.'

'I changed my mind.'


End file.
